La Isla
by arni06
Summary: AU en la propia isla. Rated M. Contenido, lenguaje y situaciones sexuales adultas. Puede herir o molestar. No autorizado a menores de edad. Jack y Sawyer deciden conquistar a sus chicas, pero no tendrán el camino nada fácil.
1. Chapter 1

Un grupo de pasajeros ha sobrevivido al accidente de avión

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces. De nuevo me ha servido de inspiración para un fanfic. Sólo escribo para disfrutar y porque es bueno para la salud mental.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA. Rated M. Este relato no está autorizado a menores de edad (18 años o cualquiera que sea la edad indicada en el país de origen). Contendio sexual, adulto y situaciones y lenguaje extremos y vulgares. Puede herir la sensibilidad. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO dentro de la propia isla.**

Un grupo de pasajeros ha sobrevivido al accidente de avión. El vuelo 815 de Oceanic se ha estrellado en el mar. Los supervivientes aparecen en una isla que empieza a resultar aburrida, y las hormonas se disparan. Los ojos persiguen curvas, femeninas o masculinas, depende de quien mire. El ambiente es cálido, y la atmósfera caliente.

**SAWYER I**

- Kate, nena, por qué no vamos a tomar un baño?. Creo que por aquí cerca hay una cascada y un pequeño lago.

- Oye Sawyer, si lo que quieres es llevarme a la cama no te lo voy a permitir, no soy una chica fácil.

- No, claro que no, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Además aquí no hay camas. Respondió Sawyer con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vale!. Entonces vamonos.

Empezaron a caminar hacia los árboles. Pero alguien se les acercó.

- Vosotros dos, adónde vais?.

- Hola Doctor Who? Dijo Sawyer.

- Me llamo Jack. Contestó Jack con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Eh!. No hagas llorar a Jack. Ya sabes que tiene la lágrima fácil. Eres un bruto Sawyer.

- Buenoooo…..Disculpe Doctor Jack. No era mi intención, ya sé que usted es un hombre hipersensible.

Mientras tanto, Kate abraza a Jack, apretándole fuertemente contra ella, y susurrando cositas tiernas a su oído. Ella da la espalda a Sawyer, que mira la escena con cara de asco, pero Jack aprovecha para erguir un poco la cabeza y sacarle la lengua a Sawyer.

- Joder….Encima se burla de mí. Murmura Sawyer bastante enfadado.

- Qué dices?. Pregunta Kate girándose hacia Sawyer.

- Nada…que me voy a buscar jaulas de osos.

Sawyer se marcha, caminando por la línea entre la arena y los árboles. Entonces se fija en una jovencita rubia, Shannon, que está leyendo un libro, mira sus piernas y las resigue hasta llegar a la altura de sus caderas. Piensa que no está nada mal pero que es demasiado jovencita para él, no debe tener más de veinte años, y él no quiere líos con una cría. Sigue su camino hasta que se encuentra de narices con Cassie, una ennovia que le persigue por todo el planeta.

- Ya te dije que no subieras al avión. Ves lo que te ha pasado por no hacerme caso Philips.

- Oye, Sawyer, me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti y al resto de supervivientes. Además, yo sólo quiero arrancarte un pelito de la cabeza para hacerte una prueba de paternidad.

Pero Sawyer decide que la ocasión es perfecta, y cómo él tiene necesidades que cubrir le propone a Cassie una tarde romántica, en la pequeña tienda que se han construido.

- Y por qué iba a pasar la tarde contigo?. Me has despreciado y no quieres saber nada de mi hija.

- Venga Cass, no te enfades. Si vienes conmigo podrás arrancarme el pelo de donde tú quieras. Responde Sawyer con su pícara sonrisa.

- Eres un guarro!. Exclama Cassidy dándole un sonoro bofetón en la mejilla.

Decididamente hoy no parecía ser su día, así que optó por subir hasta el pequeño montículo de arena que quedaba a su izquierda.

Se quedó boquiabierto. La vista no podía engañarle, allí había construido un castillo, era de arena, madera y grandes hojas de palmeras, las columnas se habían hecho con restos del fuselaje y las ventanas con los trozos de cristal de las ventanillas del avión, tenía hasta cortinas.

Con determinación se acercó para ver quien había construido aquella mansión. Entonces vio a Sayid que cargaba un par de butacas hasta el interior del castillo.

- Eh!. Mohamed. Qué haces?

- Hola Sawyer.

- Te he hecho una pregunta. Me puedes explicar para que estás construyendo este palacio?. Es qué piensas quedarte a vivir en la isla Aladdin?

- Puede ser.

- Oye, Falafel, ya sé que eres parco en palabras y que el carisma de tú personaje radica en las escenas de sexo que todas las fans esperan de ti, pero podrías esforzarte más en mantener una conversación de más de un minuto.

Sayid dejó caer las butacas que transportaba y se sentó en una de ellas.

- A ver, de qué quieres hablar?. Dijo mientras indicaba a Sawyer que se sentase en la otra butaca.

- No sé….del tiempo?.

Pero aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia a Sayid que le envió una de sus frías miradas.

- Vale Mustafa, no te enfades. Dime, que crees que pasará dentro de un tiempo, cuando empiecen a escasear las latas de comida.

Sayid arqueó una ceja y respondió.

- Pues que vamos a practicar el canibalismo…por cierto…tú eres muy grande, y tienes unas buenas espaldas, podrías alimentarnos durante bastantes días. Dijo Sayid riéndose.

Aquello provocó el enfado de Sawyer, y optó por levantarse para seguir su paseo, haciendo un gesto obsceno con el dedo a Sayid, que se quedó sentado en la butaca riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuando Sawyer llevaba unos diez minutos caminando, escuchó un chapoteo en el agua. Se adentró lentamente y con precaución hasta que detrás de unos arbustos vio a una mujer, bañándose en el pequeño estanque con cascada.

Era Ana-Lucía, la mujer policía.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sawyer se acomodó detrás de unas plantas y contempló extasiado el cuerpo de la joven durante su baño.

Tan embelesado estaba con aquel espectáculo que no fue capaz de escuchar los pasos que provenían de sus espaldas. Sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzar un ahogado gemido antes de ser sujetado fuertemente por un hombre enorme, era Eko, el capellán de la isla.

- Qué estás haciendo pervertido?.

- Yo?...Nada Su Eminencia, sólo….sólo me refrescaba con un buen…ejem…baño.

Respondía Sawyer sin dejar de temblar.

- Y tu crees qué es correcto mirar?. Preguntó Eko con una voz seria que dejaba la sangre helada.

- Pues….hombre yo….padre Eko…..si, la respuesta es si.

- Vale.

Ante su sorpresa, Eko depositó de nuevo a Sawyer en el suelo y se sentó a su lado.

- No te importa, verdad?. Preguntó Eko.

- No, por supuesto que no. Vamos a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Media hora más tarde, Sawyer estaba más tranquilo, aunque en su mente no dejaba de ver la imagen de Ana-Lucía entre las aguas.

.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces. De nuevo me ha servido de inspiración para un fanfic. Sólo escribo para disfrutar y porque es bueno para la salud mental.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA. Rated M. Este relato no está autorizado a menores de edad (18 años o cualquiera que sea la edad indicada en el país de origen). Contendio sexual, adulto y situaciones y lenguaje extremos y vulgares. Puede herir la sensibilidad. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO dentro de la propia isla.**

**JACK I**

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la isla, Kate recolectaba fruta, dejando a Jack completamente solo, sentado sobre un montículo de arena cerca de la orilla.

- Hola doctor.

Esa voz sensual…Jack reconocía aquella vocecita que le ponía la piel de gallina.

- Hola Juliet. Oye, no vengas a besarme que me vas a buscar problemas con Kate.

- No te pongas tan a la defensiva, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con el cowboy.

- Está bien, siento haber sido tan brusco, pero es que ahora parece que Kate está dispuesta a ser mi novia.

- Y por eso no te puedo besar?

- Claro.

- Y si te beso?

- De verdad, Juliet, eres muy guapa, muy sexy y muy ambigua, ya sabes, tienes todo lo que a un hombre le puede dar morbo, pero yo estoy encaprichado con Kate.

- Pero si no pegáis ni con cola….no hay química entre vosotros.

- No es eso Juliet, es que Kate no hace mucho que actúa y siempre pone la misma cara.

- Mira quien fue a hablar.

- Quieres decir que no soy expresivo? Es eso verdad?

- Bueno….te falta un poco de…como te lo diría…Eko y Sayid tienen más recursos interpretativos, y Desmond…Pero no desviemos el tema…Sabes qué?.

- Qué?

Por única respuesta, Juliet se lanzó sobre Jack y le besó, lo tumbo literalmente sobre la arena y casi lo deja sin respiración. Jack movía brazos y piernas, pero la fuerza de aquella mujer le tenía sujeto contra el suelo y le impedía moverse, así que al final dejó de resistirse y ambos se abrazaron, rodando sobre la playa hasta llegar al mar.

Kate traía una cesta con fruta, había estado subida a los árboles, pensado en Jack y en como compartirían las deliciosas piezas de fruta

- Oh Dios Mío!! Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Eres un cerdo Jack. Gritó Kate soltando la fruta contra el suelo.

Pero por más que Jack intentaba liberarse del abrazo de la mujer araña, lo único que conseguía era ladear la cabeza hacia Kate y mirarla con ojos angustiados. Parecía que Juliet le estaba robando la esencia vital.

Kate no se lo pensó dos veces y tras dar un par de patadas sobre la arena como una niña celosa y engreída, salió corriendo, eso si, le dio antes un mensaje a Jack.

- Sabes qué? Me voy a buscar a Sawyer, y haremos el amor en el primer sitio que encuentre, por muy cutre y asqueroso que sea,…y si quieres te buscas una tele y nos ves porque lo nuestro va a ser para peli porno. Si veo una jaula de osos soy capaz de meterme dentro con él y atarle a los barrotes….imagínate el resto….Por cierto, tú te lo pierdes…yo que estaba dispuesta a tener hijos contigo, hasta sabía el nombre si era niña, Lily se llamaría, pero ahora todo se ha ido a la porra. Adiós cerdo!!

Cuando Juliet le soltó ya era tarde, la silueta de Kate se perdía por la playa.

- Pero qué demonios te ha pasado Juliet?

- No te ha gustado?

- Pues si…la verdad es que si, pero se supone que yo estoy enamorado de Kate.

- Claro….y también que yo me voy a cepillar a unos cuantos, pero es que a mi me gustas tú. Y eso que Ben tiene su morbo pero es muy "blandito".

- Ben?. Blandito? Que va!

- Si lo es, en realidad lo único que quiere es estar con Annie, pero ella…uf…no sé, parece que juega con él. De todas formas ahora va detrás de una francesa, Danielle, esa loca que se pasa el día con los ojos fuera de órbita y se pasea con una escopeta buscando cosas.

- Cómo va a gustarle a nadie Danielle?. Si va todo el día hecha unos zorros, y debe hacer como dieciséis años que no se depila. Además, has estado en su tienda, creo que acumula basura. No sé como lo hace pero tiene hasta un somier. A saber donde lo habrá encontrado.

- No seas tan duro con ella Jack, seguro que con un buen baño, una depilación y un corte de pelo parecería….

- Parecería una loca limpia, pero una loca.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices. Al grano Jack, me estabas contando que estás enamorado de Kate. Pero ella todavía persigue a Sawyer.

- No…bueno, si. Pero es que esto es así, mira, aquí lo que funcionan son las "novelas de amor", esas que tienen más de cien capítulos y que parece que no se van a acabar nunca. Pues eso, si Kate, Sawyer y yo nos aclaramos rápido la serie se acaba.

- Qué serie Jack querido?.

- Pues esa…"Perdidos", bueno, en realidad es una novela tipo las de Venezuela, ya sabes yo te quiero a ti, pero mi padre me lo impide, pero yo te rapto, yo tengo un hijo tuyo y no te lo digo, pero ahora quiero al otro, pero yo te quiero más. Y al final todos con sus parejitas y con dinero.

- Pero y lo de los viajes en el tiempo.

- Eso? Eso no es más que una tapadera….lo que pasa es que meten algo bien rocambolesco que todavía está por demostrar para poder decir todas las barbaridades que se les ocurra a los guionistas, total nadie puede decir lo contrario, de momento.

- Oye Jack, todo este rollo que me has soltado está muy bien…pero ahora veo por qué te dejó Sara…no hay quien te aguante. Por cierto, ahí veo a Sara, me voy con ella a tatuarme no se qué en la espalda, ya sabes, a esa chica oriental que hace tatuajes, la que te llevaste a la cama en Tailandia.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces. De nuevo me ha servido de inspiración para un fanfic. Sólo escribo para disfrutar y porque es bueno para la salud mental.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA. Rated M. Este relato no está autorizado a menores de edad (18 años o cualquiera que sea la edad indicada en el país de origen). Contendio sexual, adulto y situaciones y lenguaje extremos y vulgares. Puede herir la sensibilidad. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO dentro de la propia isla.**

**SAWYER II**

- Sawyer!

- Hola Pecosa. Y tu novio?. Te ha dejado salir solita?

- Qué? No…Digo si…Digo….Ay no me líes. Yo hago lo que quiero vale. Oye….por qué no me presentas a tu amiguita.

- Oh si, claro!. Se llama Ana-Lucía y es policía.

- Y por eso te tiene atado por las esposas?

- Eso….eso es algo entre nosotros, pero si te apetece puedes apuntarte. Respondió Sawyer maliciosamente.

Como respuesta, Kate le dio una buena bofetada, aquella era la segunda en un solo día.

Ana-Lucía sujetaba el arma mientras Sawyer sonreía.

- Bueno, Lulú, cuando quieres empezar a jugar de verdad. Por qué yo ya estoy un poco incómodo en esta posición.

- Jugar de verdad?. Y qué te crees que estamos haciendo cowboy?

- Ya, pero yo prefiero que me sueltes las esposas.

- Vaya, yo que pensaba hacerte un strip tease.

- No hay nada que no haya visto antes mamacita.

- CÓMO?

- Pues…eso…que ya te…te he visto. No te enfades.

- Qué no me enfade? Has estado espiándome y pretendes que no me enfade. Eres un cochino Sawyer. Replicó Ana-Lucía antes de darle el tercer manotazo del día a Sawyer.

Después de frotarse la cara un buen rato, bajo la dura mirada de Ana-Lucía, Sawyer decidió contarle que él no fue el único espectador que tuvo.

- Muy bien, pues entonces voy a hablar con Eko. Creo que también me debe una explicación, y además….es cura…es un pervertido.

- Espera. ESPERAAA! No me dejes esposado. Suéltame rambina!

Pero Ana-Lucía ya había empezado a caminar en busca de Eko, y el pobre Sawyer se quedó esposado en un agradable rincón de la playa, esperando que pasara alguien cerca y que además tuviera un hacha.

- Eh!. Desmond! Tienes un hacha por el búnquer ese.

- Un hacha? Oh! Ya veo, problemas con las mujeres.

- Y cómo sabes que ha sido una fémina?

- En esta isla hay dos tipos de chica. Las guerreras y las santitas. Pero cuidado con las santitas, no te fíes de ellas.

- Vale amigo. Ahora no necesito tus filosofías, sólo quiero que me cortes la cadena de las esposas.

- Te propongo un trato.

- Un trato?

- Tu me escuchas un ratito y yo te libero de las esposas.

- Diosssss por qué me castigas. Prefería estar en la cárcel que aguantar a este pesado que se cree que por tener nombre de filósofo ya puede ir soltando rollos a la gente hasta matarla de aburrimiento.

- Venga Sawyer, sólo media horita….he estado mucho tiempo solito.

- Pero si Penny venía en el avión. La he visto paseando por la playa, buscando conchas y caracolas en la arena.

- Penny y yo estamos malditos. Nunca podremos casarnos. Nuestro padres nos lo prohíben.

Sawyer ya no pudo más y estalló en mil carcajadas.

- Estamos en el siglo XXI, Penny y tú tenéis más de treinta años y pretendes hacerme creer que alguien os impide casaros? Eso sólo pasa en la tele, y no se lo cree nadie.

- Sawyer, eres el tipo más insensible que conozco.

- Entonces me sueltas de una vez.

- Por supuesto que no. Voy a contarte mi versión de "El banquete".

- El de tu boda.

- No, el de Platón. Respondió Desmond sentándose a su lado.

Dos horas más tarde, Sawyer, visiblemente consternado y con la cabeza apunto de estallar, paseaba por la playa sin rumbo fijo cuando se topó con las piernas más largas y bonitas que jamás había visto.

- Uppsss. Shannon, muñeca, no te había visto.

- Pues creo que mis piernas se ven a distancia.

- No seas tan creída Barbie.

- No soy creída, eso es una evidencia. Qué quieres Sawyer.

- Robarte los inhaladores. Rió Sawyer.

- No tiene gracia, idiota.

Y de nuevo otra mano se posó en la mejilla de Sawyer, que miraba como las maravillosas piernas de Shannon se alejaban a pasos agigantados.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces. De nuevo me ha servido de inspiración para un fanfic. Sólo escribo para disfrutar y porque es bueno para la salud mental.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA. Rated M. Este relato no está autorizado a menores de edad (18 años o cualquiera que sea la edad indicada en el país de origen). Contendio sexual, adulto y situaciones y lenguaje extremos y vulgares. Puede herir la sensibilidad. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO dentro de la propia isla.**

**JACK II**

- Sara?

- Hola Jack.

- No sabía que ibas en el avión.

- Bueno, esa era la idea. Intente que no me vieras cuando me di cuenta de que tú también viajabas en él, pero ya ves, por culpa de las turbulencias mira donde estamos.

- No. La culpa la tiene el tonto de Desmond que se fue a tirarle piedras a la cabeza de otro tío y se olvidó de apretar no sé que botón.

- Ya….lo que tu digas. En fin, ya que te tengo delante, dime, qué te parece mi tatuaje?

En su delicado brazo había el dibujo de un cisne, todavía enrojecido.

- Es bonito. Por qué un cisne?

- No sé. Supongo que la isla me lo pedía.

- Cómo que la isla te lo pedía?. La isla no puede hablar.

- Vale, y entonces cómo se explican los susurros que se oyen por el bosque.

- Es un radio. La encontró Sayid, la arregló pero un día que se fue a recomponerle no sé a la francesa la perdió. Por lo visto un oso enorme que pasaba por ahí se la tragó y cada vez que el oso se pasea cerca se oyen las voces, cuando se le acaben las pilas a la radio los susurros también se acabaran. Ya lo verás.

- Caramba, eres el tío perfecto. Aún no sé como pude dejarte. Ah si, ya me acuerdo, te pasabas el día lloriqueando, compitiendo con tu padre e intentabas ligarte a todas las enfermeras, pacientes e hijas de pacientes del hospital.

- Nena…perdóname.

- Ehhhh.

- Por favor.

- Mira, ahora ya es un poco tarde….tengo planes. Alguien me ha hecho una buena proposición.

- Quéee?. Sara, dime con quién me estás engañando.

- Ya lo verás, tarde o temprano nos verás juntos. Pero ahora vete a buscar a la infeliz de Kate, que le pone todo lo que lleve pantalones.

Se marchó de su lado, de nuevo, dejando al pobre Jack gimoteando, como era habitual en él.

Pero sus lágrimas cesaron en el preciso instante en que sintió unas suaves manos posándose sobre sus hombros.

- Cindy.

- Jack, cómo estás?

- Bien…ahora muy bien…sigue apretando un poco más arriba. Cerquita de la nuca. Ay, que bien lo haces.

- Me alegra de que te guste. Siento verte tan triste. Oye Jack, si Sara y Kate no te quieren….bueno, ya sabes que yo te invité a una copita en el avión.

- Todas las mujeres me invitan a copitas, sobretodo en los aeropuertos y en los aviones.

- Quieres que siga con el masaje? Preguntó Cindy ignorando la respuesta de Jack.

La respuesta de Jack fue un suspiro profundo y largo, que alentó a la azafata a continuar masajeando sus tensos músculos. Pero una voz despertó a Jack de su sueño.

- Cindy, vuelve aquí cachorrita.

Era Ben, un hombre extraño, con mirada de psicópata pero extremadamente inteligente y manipulador.

Se acercaba hasta la mujer y el doctor.

- Doctor Jack, que placer verte por aquí.

- Lo mismo digo Sr. Ben.

- Terminados los saludos….NO VUELVAS A TOCAR UNA DE MIS CHICAS.

- Tus chicas?

- Si. Mis chicas, primero montas un numerito eróticos en la playa, en plan Deborah Kerr y Burt Lancaster como en aquel film, "From here to Eternity", y luego estás vacilando con Cindy. Espero que no te acerques a Annie.

- Annie no me interesa.

- Eso está mejor. Venga Cindy, nos vamos.

Obedientemente, Cindy se encogió de hombros y siguió a Ben como un corderito. Dejando al pobre Jack de nuevo con cara de pena y los ojos llorosos. Aquello era demasiado, todas las chicas le abandonaban por otros. Decidió entonces buscar a Kate, intentaría pedirle perdón y volver con ella.

Ando por la playa pero no la encontró, luego se adentró en la selva y siguió su marcha, hasta llegar a una especie de poblado abandonado.

Desde uno de los rincones se oían unos gemidos, y no parecían ser precisamente de dolor. Jack decidió acercarse para comprobar quien emitía aquellos ruiditos.

Sawyer y Kate retozaban por el sucio suelo de una jaula para osos, provocando que Jack tuviera que marcharse de nuevo, esta vez llorando a moco tendido


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces. De nuevo me ha servido de inspiración para un fanfic. Sólo escribo para disfrutar y porque es bueno para la salud mental.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA. Rated M. Este relato no está autorizado a menores de edad (18 años o cualquiera que sea la edad indicada en el país de origen). Contendio sexual, adulto y situaciones y lenguaje extremos y vulgares. Puede herir la sensibilidad. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO dentro de la propia isla.**

**SAWYER y JACK I**

- Nena, eres la pecosa más sexy del mundo.

- Venga Sawyer, eso se lo dirás a todas….

- No, a todas no, sólo a ti.

Desconociendo que eran observados, Kate y Sawyer se abrazaban sobre la tierra de aquella jaula abandonada.

Tras unos diez minutos de pasión y cinco de reposo, ambos empezaron a vestirse, y también a arrepentirse de lo que acababan de hacer.

- Oye, Sawyer….no es que no hayas estado bien pero…

- Pero? Cuando empiezas con un pero siempre sigue algo malo.

- No, no es malo, sólo que pienso en Jack.

- Bueno…si te consuela, yo pensaba en Ana-Lucía.

Aquello dejó a Kate un poco enfadada, pero esta vez no le dio ninguna bofetada.

- Entonces mejor nos olvidamos de esto y nos dedicamos a buscar a nuestras almas gemelas.

- Gemelas?. Yo más bien creo que se trata de nuestros polos opuestos.

Sawyer comenzó a caminar hacia las cuevas, donde habían instalado una especie de ducha provisional, después pretendía acercarse a la mujer policía e intentar tener una conversación que acabara bien.

En su camino se encontró de bruces con Jack, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

- Qué tal, Jack el destripador? Qué te ha pasado en los ojos, has llorado o tienes conjuntivitis?

- No tengo…bueno, quizás una pequeña alergia.

- A tu amiga Juliet?

- Puede ser.

- Oye, creo que Kate quería hablar contigo, por cierto, has visto a Ana-Lucía?

- Si, estaba con Eko, en el acantilado.

Sawyer se dirigió al acantilado, esperando encontrar a Ana-Lucía hablando con Eko, pero lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto, la joven policía y el padre Eko se besaban con pasión sentados sobre unas rocas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sawyer sintió la traición de una mujer, a pesar de que ni siquiera eran pareja. Tenía que solucionar aquello y conseguir a Ana-Lucía a cualquier precio.

En el mismo instante pero en el otro lado de la isla, Jack caminaba contento, pensando en su amada Kate, cuando también fue testigo de algo sorprendente, Kate y Desmond hablaban animadamente, pero él cada vez se acercaba más a ella, hasta que literalmente le saltó encima y la besó apasionadamente durante unos momentos.

- Qué crees que estás haciendo Desmond?.

- Kate, llevo tres años sin tener relaciones con ninguna mujer.

- Eso no es excusa para saltarme encima, por qué no te lanzas sobre Penny?

- Porque su papá no…

- Espera, no me cuentes más, su papá deja que os caséis….ya conozco la historia, bueno, a mi no me metas en tus follones. Yo me voy Desmond.

Pero Jack únicamente pudo ver el beso y no escuchó nada de la conversación. A pesar de los celos y la rabia, ahora estaba completamente decidido a conquistar a Kate.

Un rato después, Jack y Sawyer se encontraron en la playa, frente a frente, como si se tratara de un duelo. Mientras se miraban, Sayid se les acercó.

- Eh!. Vosotros dos, Os vais a pelear y no me habéis avisado?

- Cállate Sayid, es qué siempre tienes que estar metido en todos las peleas? Respondió Sawyer.

- Estoy aburrido.

- Pues búscate a alguien que te entretenga.

- Vale!. Replicó Sayid.

Ambos siguieron a Sayid con la mirada. Caminaba decidido hacia Shannon, que durante todo el día no había soltado el libro que tenía entre las manos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Jack y Sawyer se colocaron tras unas palmeras para escuchar al soldado.

- Hola.

- Hola. Replicó Shannon levantando la vista hacia Sayid.

- Te he traído un regalo.

- Por qué?.

- Por ser tan guapa.

- Sólo por eso? Las demás también son guapas.

- Pero tú hablas francés.

- Y cómo sabes tu eso?

- Se te nota en la cara.

- Eh!

- Oye, mira lo que te he traído. No tenía papel para envolverlo pero aún así se que te gustará.

- Oh!. Unos zapatos. Gracias…supongo….Por cierto, tú no serás un fetichista de esos.

- Fetichista?. Yo? Que va! Yo soy un torturador egocéntrico y egoísta, que sólo piensa en sexo y que además está obsesionado compulsivamente con encontrar a un mujer desde hace siete años, pero fetichista, jamás.

Jack y Sawyer miraban y escuchaban atentamente a la pareja.

- Y ahora por qué lloras Jack?

- Porque…snif….porque mi vocación frustrada es ser torturadooooooorrrrrr.

- Ya lo sé….el día que Sayid me clavó palitos bajo las uñas sólo te faltaba tomar apuntes.

- Pero también estoy obsesionado….yo con fastidiar a mi padre….tengo complejo de Edipo.

- Y yo soy un egoísta y egocéntrico….Cómo es que nosotros no podemos ligarnos a una chica tan rápido como Mohamed? Somos más altos y más guapos, y él es un poco barrigón y nosotros no. Explicó Sawyer pasando amistosamente un brazo por los hombros del desconsolado médico.

- No sé….que demonios tiene él que no tengamos nosotros…mira…ahí viene.

Después de coquetear un buen rato con Shannon, finalmente Sayid se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban escondidos Jack y Sawyer.

Pronto fue sujetado por ambos hombres, que esperaban una respuesta a su éxito con las féminas.

- Eh!. Qué pasa con vosotros? Soltadme.

- Queremos que nos cuentes como lo haces para ligar tan rápido. Dijo Sawyer.

- Yo no he ligado.

- Pero si te mira con ojitos de corderita.

- Quién? Preguntó Sayid.

- Quien quieres que sea, pues la Barbie de la isla, Shannon. Menuda zorrita, según me han dicho se acostó con su hermano. Dijo Sawyer.

- No la llames así, te crees que ella es mejor que Kate o que Ana-Lucía, que yo recuerde, Kate te hizo disparar contra aquel policía que estaba malherido en la playa, y tengo entendido que os habéis acostado juntos pero que a ella en realidad le gusta Jack. Y Ana-Lucía te apuesto que sería capaz de enrollarse contigo por una pistola, además, también la he visto contonearse delante de Jack, y hasta delante de mí.

- Pero eso no puede ser cierto, tu no le gustas. Respondió Sawyer enfadado.

- Qué no? La hubieras visto el día que vino a buscarme para recoger madera en el bosque, suerte que el chaval ese de las drogas, el que luego se tiró al mar y que decía que veía a una virgen embrazada llamada Claire, vino con nosotros…estoy seguro que si no llega a estar él nos liamos en medio del bosque, al fin y al cabo, después de Shannon creo que Ana-Lucía es la más guapa. Explicó Sayid riéndose.

- Bueno vale, todas son unas ninfómanas. Pero las otras no se acuestan con sus hermanos. Dijo Jack entre gimoteos.

- No era su hermano…se criaron juntos porque sus padres se casaron, por eso llevan diferente apellido. Contestó Sayid.

- Oye, Mustafa…a lo que íbamos….que haces tú, con treinta y seis años, ligando con una niña de veinte. Quieres aprovecharte o pasar un buen rato? Dijo Sawyer maliciosamente.

- Eh!. Yo no soy de esos, como voy a aprovecharme o a mentirle a una chica que tiene dieciséis años menos que yo, que no tiene padres ni familia y además está sin dinero. Respondió Sayid enojado.

- Vale, veo que lo tuyo con Shannon puede ser algo más. Dijo Jack intentado aminorar la tensión.

- Pues verás….yo creo que lo nuestro podría ser una historia de amor muy romántica y profunda…..Te imaginas? Un soldado iraquí retirado, con casi cuarenta años, sin pasta y que además ha servido con Saddam Hussein, el archienemigo de los norteamericanos, que se enamora de una preciosa joven de veinte años, americana, guapa, dulce y más alta que él….los dos superando obstáculos y creciendo juntos como personas, luchando por su amor…. Explicó Sayid suspirando.

- Yo si pienso que podría ser una bonita historia…pero no creo que a todo el mundo le guste….así que pienso que lo vuestro no tiene futuro. Respondió Sawyer.

- Es una pena….parece muy romántica la historia, de hecho podría escribirse un libro o hacerse una película, pero Sawyer tiene razón, todavía hay muchos prejuicios y no os van a dejar estar juntos. Añadió Jack, que lloraba de nuevo.

- Si…y yo con Ana-Lucía?. Tampoco creo que nos dejen estar mucho tiempo juntos, y eso que a mi me conviene una mujer como ella, guapa y disciplinada…Dijo Sawyer.

- En fin, tendré que continuar ligando con chicas y buscando a la pesada de Nadia….creo que va por el mundo diciendo que es virgen y que me espera…..pero a su edad….o es frígida o miente….Dijo Sayid.

- A ti tampoco te dejan sus padres que te cases con ella?.

- A mí?. Ni hablar….eso es para Desmond…ya me dirás….con sus años….jejejeje….a mi me hacen dar vueltas como un tonto y jugar al gato y al ratón.

- Quién? Preguntó Jack.

- Los guionistas. Nunca he visto una historia tan sin sentido como la mía con Nadia….además, biológicamente es imposible….sobretodo si nunca hemos tenido relación previa, física quiero decir…..lo que me convierte en un paciente psicológico con un transo torno obsesivo compulsivo. Simplemente haré lo que esperan que haga, sexo y violencia, como en las películas de Van Damme. Explicó Sayid.

-También arreglas radios. Replicó Jack.

- Para eso no hace falta ser muy listo.

- Ya veo…bueno….y ahora cuéntanos como lo haces para ligar. Interrumpió Sawyer.

- Vale, pongo carita de cordero degollado, me arrodillo ante la chica y le sonrió….hago un par de chistes malos y básicamente….ya está…es como dar un poco de pena….despertar el instinto maternal; en realidad todas quieren cuidarme. Contestó Sayid muy satisfecho.

Jack y Sawyer parecían bastante satisfechos con la respuesta, así que siguieron su camino para encontrarse con las mujeres deseadas. Pero a mitad de su paseo se toparon de narices con Ben.

- Caramba muchachos!. Menudas caras tristes traéis. Y eso?

- No es nada que a ti te interese. Respondió Jack de malhumor.

- A lo mejor os puedo ayudar. Recuerda Jack que yo soy como el genio de la botella, me habéis liberado y os voy a conceder tres deseos. Contestó Ben.

- Tres deseos?. Vale. Ana-Lucía, y una habitación con cama King-Size. Dijo Sawyer.

- Y el tercer deseo? Preguntó Jack divertido.

- Una fuente infinita de preservativos. Respondió Sawyer soltando una carcajada.

- Eh!. Lo digo en serio. No es que pueda concederos deseos por arte de magia, pero soy psicólogo y os puedo orientar….y si sois buenos chicos os contaré un secreto. Dijo Ben.

- Un secreto? Preguntó Jack.

- Si me decís que os pasa os lo diré.

- Tenemos mal de amores.

- Bien Jack, y los dos estáis interesados en la misma mujer?

- No. Yo quiero a Kate y este inútil a Ana-Lucía.

- Cómo que inútil? Habla por ti. Replicó Sawyer con indignación.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero hacer el amor con otra no es la mejor manera de ligarse a la mujer de tus sueños. Respondió Jack.

- Vale muchachos. Ya veo por donde van los tiros. Yo os puedo echar una mano. Venid conmigo.

Igual que dos corderitos, Jack y Sawyer siguieron a Ben hasta que llegaron a unas cuevas. Entraron despacio y con mucho cuidado, intentado no caer ni tropezar. Durante diez minutos caminaron sin descanso, luego, Ben, les indicó, moviendo la antorcha que llevaba en la mano, una pequeña losa de piedra. Por orden de Ben, movieron la piedra y descubrieron un largo pasadizo. Se adentraron hasta llegar a una sala inmensa, donde había dos camas y diversos aparatos.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces. De nuevo me ha servido de inspiración para un fanfic. Sólo escribo para disfrutar y porque es bueno para la salud mental.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA. Rated M. Este relato no está autorizado a menores de edad (18 años o cualquiera que sea la edad indicada en el país de origen). Contendio sexual, adulto y situaciones y lenguaje extremos y vulgares. Puede herir la sensibilidad. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO dentro de la propia isla.**

**JACK Y SAWYER II**

- Qué es todo esto Ben? Preguntó Jack inquieto.

- Todo lo que ves aquí forma parte de un experimento científico. Hemos usado muchas cobayas y….bueno mira….ahí tienes un video y la cinta vhs. La pones y tu y Sawyer os la miráis, luego hablamos.

Jack y Sawyer se sentaron en un pequeño sofá colocado en un rincón de la sala, encendieron la televisión y el video mientras Ben les ofrecía un par de bolsas de palomitas.

- Uy, yo no puedo, tienen mucho colesterol. Dijo Jack.

- Pero como van a tener colesterol. Esto es maíz. Respondió Sawyer agarrando su paquete de palomitas.

- Llevan mantequilla, y la mantequilla tiene mucho colesterol.

- Tranquilos, yo las hago con aceite de oliva y les pongo poca sal, me gusta cuidarme y cuidar de mis visitas. Contestó Ben muy orgulloso de su buen hacer como anfitrión.

Finalmente comieron las palomitas mirando la película sobre el proyecto Darmha, dirigida por Hanso y producida por Widmore & Paik Association., con efectos especiales a cargo de Jacob Keamy's Industries y la banda sonora interpretada por "Los chicos del carguero", un grupo de hombres que les recordaron a los antiguos Village People.

Pasaron un rato entretenido, riendo, asustándose y emocionándose, sobretodo Jack cuando vio que el conejito tenía un hermano gemelo.

Después, cuando el film terminó, estaban tan fascinados que parecían dos niños.

- Ben…Ben….eso es cierto? Preguntó Jack.

- El qué? Lo de los viajes en el tiempo? Pues claro.

- Cómo va a ser cierto? Eso es una trola y aún está por demostrar. Respondió Sawyer despectivamente.

- Escucha Sawyer, o mejor dicho, James Ford. Contestó Ben.

- Y tú de dónde has sacado mi verdadero nombre?

- No te llamas Sawyer?. Interrumpió Jack sorprendido.

- Cállate. Respondieron Sawyer y Ben al unísono.

- James, amigo, un día, mientras tu hacías cola en la panadería para comprar un baguette, yo hice un viaje temporal con la mente, mi cuerpo se quedó aquí, pero mi pensamiento viajó y se intercambió con la de un carterista, estaba detrás de ti cuando aquel tipo te había cogido la cartera y la habría, lo primero que vi. fue tu permiso de conducir, luego, al darme cuenta intente meter la cartera de nuevo en tu pantalón, pero tú creíste que te estaba tocando el trasero y me diste un puñetazo, bueno, se lo diste a él pero yo sentí el dolor, hasta que en cinco minutos volví de nuevo a mi cuerpo.

Jack y Sawyer intentaban asimilar todas aquellas palabras pero estaban muy desconcertados y sorprendidos. Ben les hablaba de viajes en el tiempo como quien tiene que coger un autobús cada día.

- Bueno, que os parece? Qué tal si hacemos un viajecito?

- Pues no sé….y cómo seria? Preguntó Sawyer preocupado.

- A ver, Ana-Lucía piensa que eres un hombre rudo e insensible, tienes que mostrarte ante ella más dulce y comprensivo, y tú, Jack, eres demasiado blandito, estoy seguro de que a Kate le gustaría que fueras un poco más…más Sawyer, por eso se acostó con él. Concluyó Ben sonriente.

- Es que lo sabe todo el mundo que Kate y tú os habéis acostado?. Dijo Jack mirando a Sawyer y poniendo cara de pucheros.

Como respuesta, Sawyer se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo.

- Por mí de acuerdo. Dijo Jack.

- Por mí también.

Ben les hizo sentar en dos sillones, colocó una especie de casco sobre cada cabeza y manipulo las teclas de un ordenador gigante. Al poco rato, después de diferentes temblores, ruidos, calambres y gritos, Jack y Sawyer estaban de nuevo desconectados.

- Eh!. Pero si esto no es….jajajaja tíooooo. Esto es genial!

- Oye Sawyer, no te pases, eso pertenece a mi intimidad.

- Ahora yo soy Jack, con todo lo bueno que esto conlleva….cuando Kate se acueste contigo seguro que va a quedar muy satisfecha. Menudo….

- Ya basta Ja-Sawyer….y no me toqueeeees!

- Ufff!. Tengo que encontrar a Kate ahora mismo.

- Ja-Sawyer, ni se te ocurra…..Pero…y tú? Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí….Vaya, pensaba que todo iría más o menos a la par, pero veo que a Ana-Lucía lo del tamaño no debe importarle.

- Eh!. Ahora eres tú el que se está pasando. Yo doy la talla como el que más, tengo muchos recursos y las mujeres quedan muy contentas después de estar conmigo. Respondió Sawyer que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Jack.

- Bien chicos, tenéis una hora…después empezará un proceso doloroso y lento en el que vuestra mente luchará por salir del cuerpo equivocado, es como cuando el cuerpo rechaza un órgano transplantado. Así que dentro de sesenta minutos os quiero aquí a los dos…Y sed buenos. Explicó Ben.

Jack y Sawyer iniciaron el camino a la playa, en busca de las mujeres a las que pretendían conquistar, tenían poco tiempo pero si su plan funcionaba ellas verían una cara diferente y quizás eso las animaría a buscar otras facetas en ellos.

El primero en encontrar a su víctima fue Jack en el cuerpo de Sawyer. Vio que Ana-Lucía estaba sentada a la sombra de un cocotero y caminó hacia ella con paso tranquilo y su característico movimiento de cabeza, como el que tienen los muñequitos de goma que se pegan en los salpicaderos de los coches.

- Hola Ana-Lucía. Dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

- Hola Sawyer. Qué quieres?. Pensé que estarías con Kate.

- Ya ves que no….prefiero estar aquí contigo, tranquilamente charlando.

- Charlando? Tú? Pero bueno, y a qué se debe ese cambio?

- Ana-Lucía, se que lo estás pasando mal, desde que estamos en esta isla no hemos encontrado un solo tubo de crema depilatoria, los del búnquer se han acabado, y Danielle ha acaparado los del barco que tenía Desmond, así que entiendo tu malhumor.

- Eres increíble, primero aparentas ser un desalmado al que sólo le importa el sexo, y ahora te conviertes en un auténtico amigo de las chicas…pareces gay.

- Yo no soy gay!. Sólo quiero hablar, y si quieres podemos dar un paseo y ver la puesta de sol.

- Y hacer el amor?

- Cómo?

- Hacer el amor, Sawyer, dime que no quieres hacerlo…no me lo voy a creer.

- Bueno no….digo si,…pero después.

- Después de qué cowboy.

Mientras decía esto último, Ana-Lucía se había convertido en una gata y avanzaba hacia el pobre Jack que estaba en el cuerpo de Sawyer, de forma felina e insinuante, preparada para lanzarse sobre él como si fuera su presa. Por su parte, él retrocedía pero la arena se hundía bajo sus manos y su trasero y al final, sus brazos resbalaron, provocando que su espalda quedara aplastada contra el suelo. Ana-Lucía aprovechó la posición de él para saltarle encima, y quedando a horcajadas fue desabrochándole la camisa y acariciando su pecho con las uñas. Ni en sueños, Jack, podría imaginar que una mujer le dominaría de esa forma tan sensual, y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo respondió instintivamente y se lanzó hacia ella como un animal hambriento. Por suerte, por aquel lado de la playa no paseaba nadie.

- Qué es esto?.Dijo Ana-Lucía tras haberle sacado los calzoncillos a quien ella creía que era Sawyer.

- Tengo otros recursos.

- Pero de que hablas Sawyer….yo no quiero recursos, yo quiero….quiero que me….folles!

- Ana-Lucía Cortez! Qué forma de hablar es esta? Tendré que lavarte la boca.

- Ni hablar…tu eres gay….me has engañado y a ti quien te gusta es Eko, te he visto hablar mucho con él, y no me extraña, está buenísimo.

- Por Dios Ana-Lucía, eres una hereje. Esos comentarios son indecentes.

- Sabes qué? Me voy, ya encontraré consuelo en alguna otra parte, seguro que hay otros por ahí, o igual viene un helicóptero o un carguero lleno de hombres a rescatarnos….tendré donde escoger. Adiós Sawyer.

Ana-Lucía se levantó, se recolocó la ropa y se marchó, dejando a Jack mentalmente confuso, y dejando cierta parte del cuerpo de Sawyer muy dolorida.

El cuerpo de Jack andaba despacio por la playa, con la mente calenturienta de Sawyer disfrutando de todas las cosas malas que podría hacer con ese cuerpo. De pronto notó como unas manos finas se posaban en sus ojos.

- Quién soy? Preguntó una voz cálida y sugerente.

- Una palomita que se ha escapado de su jaula? Respondió él.

- Cómo?

Sawyer no era Sawyer, y aunque él lo supiera los demás no, así que tenía que ser más cuidadoso con sus comentarios, sobre todo si no quería descubrirse ante Kate. Nombrar la jaula había sido un traspiés, pero intentó disimular.

- Ya sabes, como las palomas mensajeras….ejem….eso eres tú para mí, Kate, una paloma blanca y pura…

- Que cosas más románticas dices Jack. Sonrió Kate abrazándose a su cintura.

- Pensaba que no querías estar conmigo.

- Me lo he pensado mejor y he decidido que no…que tu eres quien me gusta, y que tal y como eres, sensible y romántico, es lo que busco en un hombre.

Ahora Sawyer tenía un problema, pues él no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, y debería controlarse, aunque Kate se estaba arrimando demasiado a su cuerpo, y tal y como le pasó a Jack, reaccionó.

- Kate, nena, deberíamos ir a darnos una ducha fresquita.

- Por qué? Aquí estamos bien, y solos….venga Jack, hagamos que lo nuestro funcione de una vez. Dijo Kate muy mimosa dándole besitos en el cuello y la mandíbula..

El cuerpo de Jack estaba muy excitado, y no dudó en sujetarla por la cintura, poner las manos sobre sus nalgas y levantarla, hasta que las piernas de Kate envolvieron sus caderas, iniciándose un roce suave y provocador. Empezó a caminar con Kate enrollada sobre él hasta que topó con una inmensa palmera, apoyó a la chica contra el tronco y los besos y las caricias se desataron.

- Espera…espera….

- Qué pasa Kate?

- Eso que me acabas de hacer….en la oreja izquierda.

- Si…qué pasa? No te ha gustado?

- Cómo lo sabias Jack?

- Cómo sabia qué?

- Que me gustaba, justo ese mordisquito….en el lóbulo y después lo de la lengua…y otra vez el mordisquito.

- No sé, nena, es algo que hago…

- Jack Shepard, has hablado con Sawyer. No lo niegues.

- Qué? No….no es cierto.

- Eres un mentiroso, eso sólo lo sabia él….bueno…lo sabia porque un día hablé con él sobre preferencias sexuales y…

- No sigas, no me importa lo que hayas hecho antes ni con quien…vamos a seguir con lo nuestro.

- No puedo….sé que él te ha contado lo que me gusta….me parece asqueroso que habléis a mis espaldas de mi…y de mis gustos sexuales.

- Pero Kate, pecos….

- Pecosa! Has estado a punto de llamarme pecosa? Eso es lo que me dice Sawyer…Eres un cerdo, igual que él….te ha dicho que hicimos el amor y lo que tienes que hacer para seducirme…cómo he podido confiar en ti….Déjame en paz. Todos sois iguales.

- Kate….espera, nena espera….

Pero Kate estaba ya de camino hacia su tienda y muy enfadada.

Aquello había salido mal, Jack y Sawyer no habían tenido suerte, pero como iban a darse explicaciones.

Se encontraron frente a frente cuando se dirigían de nuevo a las cuevas de Ben para deshacer el cambio.

- Hola Jack. Dijo Jack.

- Hola Sawyer. Respondió Sawyer.

- Es fácil acostumbrarse.

- No sé si es fácil, pero al final aceptas el cambio.

- Venga, vamos a deshacer esto.

- Espera, dime como te ha ido con Ana-Lucía.

- Eh!. Bueno…en realidad creo que le Sawyer tal y como es. Me parece que piensa que soy demasiado blando.

- Ah sí! Pero qué ha pasado exactamente?

- Nada importante…sólo hemos hablado. Y tú que tal con Kate?

- Oh!. Pues tampoco ha pasado nada revelante. Charlamos, pero yo también creo que ella prefiere a un Jack educado y suave. Soy un poco bruto para Kate.

- No le habrás hecho nada que la haga sospechar?

- Yo? Que va! Vamonos ya, queda poco tiempo para encontrar a Ben.

Cuando caminaban hacia las cuevas, escucharon el ruido de una lancha en el agua, vieron que una embarcación a motor bordeaba la costa hasta que empezó a acercarse, tanto que quedó embarrancada en el fondo arenoso de la playa.

Una mujer con una falda larga y un tocado en la cabeza saltó de la barca y se dirigió a ellos.

- Hola, me Nadia y he venido a buscar a mi Sayid.

- Hola….oye…tu eres monja? Preguntó Sawyer todavía en el cuerpo de Jack.

- Pero como voy a ser monja…esto que me cubre la cabeza es un velo musulmán….mira.

Nadia empezó a desabrocharse la camisa ante la sorpresa de ambos hombres.

- Oye, oye!...Para Nadia, no queremos más problemas hoy….si quieres desnudarte vete detrás de una palmera. Dijo Jack desde el cuerpo de Sawyer.

- Déjala…si se quiere desnudar por mi encantado. Comentó Sawyer a través de Jack.

- No me quiero desnudar…sólo os voy a enseñar esto.

Finalmente desabrochó el último botón de su camisa, abriéndola de par en par. Pero lo que había debajo era una camiseta, con un slogan que decía:

" Shannon, zorra, Sayid es mío y me lo tienes que devolver"

Jack y Sawyer se quedaron petrificados, aquello prometía ser una pelea de gatas en toda regla y ellos se la perderían por estar con Ben. Lamentablemente su prioridad era recuperar su estado normal.

- Venga chicos, ahora decidme dónde está mi Alí-Babá y esa Barbie de veinte años.

- Ves esa colina? Pues Sayid ha construido un palacete con restos del avión y hojas de palmera. Se ha metido ahí con…con Barbie y sólo se oyen gemidos y risitas.

Nadia ya estaba roja y con los puños apretados. En lugar de responder y agradecer la información, su ira era tan grande que salió corriendo hacia la casa de Sayid, dispuesta a pelear por su hombre.

Mientras tanto, Jack y Sawyer, que lamentaban perderse el espectáculo, se encaminaron al pequeño laboratorio.

Durante su recorrido escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la mansión que Sayid había construido. Nadia insultaba a Shannon, y Shannon a Nadia, los demás habitantes de la isla acudían corriendo hacia el lugar. Al parecer, Shannon había apretado demasiado sus largas piernas alrededor de Sayid, cortando su respiración hasta que el pobre exsoldado se volvió azul.

Jack y Sawyer se quedaron a escuchar los comentarios.

- Que fuerte, se lo ha cargado! Decía Danielle.

- Ya ves, pero a mi no me importaría morir así, entre las piernas de Shannon. Añadía Hurley.

- Eso es verdad, Sayid estaba azul pero menuda sonrisa de felicidad tenía en la cara. Comentó Scott.

- Si, eso si que es morirse a gusto. Dijo Steve.

Tras escuchar lo que la gente decía, siguieron su camino. Entraron en la cueva y llegaron hasta el laboratorio. Ben les esperaba y amablemente les hizo sentar en los sillones, colocando los cascos de nuevo en sus cabezas.

Pero entonces sucedió algo. Libby y Danielle les habían seguido, querían hablar con Jack para que certificara la muerte de Sayid. Entraron en la sala y vieron a ambos hombres conectados a un montón de cables.

- Dios Mío, Ben, no les tortures! Gritó Danielle.

- Quieta Danielle, no les torturo. Dijo Ben.

Danielle no le escuchó, e indicó a Libby que la ayudara con los cables. Cada una se dirigió a uno de los cascos y sujetó el manojo de hilos que pendían de ellos, en ese preciso instante se confirmaba el proceso. Tanto Danielle como Libby sintieron una descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo, al momento ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo medio inconscientes. Minutos después, Ben reanimaba a las cuatro personas que medio atontadas intentaban entender lo que acababa de pasar.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma.

- No es ninguna broma…tu estás en mi cuerpo Sawyer.

- Cómo puedo estar metido en el cuerpo de una psicóloga medio loca? Ben….responde.

Pero Ben no respondía, estaba en un rincón del laboratorio con los ojos como platos, sin creerse lo que acababa de suceder.

- Bueno, al menos esto va a durar sólo una hora. Verdad Ben?

- Pues….Danielle….no lo sé. Respondió Ben.

- No me llames Danielle, yo soy Jack.

- Jack? Vaya, así que Danielle se ha metido en el cuerpo de Jack y Jack en el de Danielle, por lo tanto, Sawyer es Libby y Libby es Sawyer. Explicó Ben analizando la situación.

- Exacto Sherlock, ahora dinos, sólo tenemos que esperar una hora y luego todo bien.

- El caso es que….no….la segunda vez que se realiza un viaje de este tipo….a un cuerpo que no es el tuyo en el pasado o en el futuro no se puede volver atrás.

- Por qué? Preguntó Sawyer con la voz de Libby.

- Porque lo dice quien ha escrito el fanfic…y ya está.

- En serio Ben, por qué no podemos volver a nuestros cuerpos? Preguntó Jack desde el interior de Danielle.

Tras unos momentos de suspiros, parpadeo y manos que pasaron por el pelo, Ben se decidió a responder.

- Está bien, os lo voy a explicar. Vuestro cuerpo ha recibido un impacto muy fuerte, y vuestra mente también, así que llega un momento en que las moléculas están demasiado cansadas y prefieren adaptarse a su entorno. Lo siento pero a menos que queráis morir de un esfuerzo excesivo os vais a quedar tal y como estáis.

- Joder, joder y joder.

- Eh! Vigila tu vocabulario Sawyer.

- Oye Libby, ya soy mayorcito y digo lo que me da la gana y cuando me da la gana.

- Pero es mi cuerpo y mi voz.

- No guapa, ahora es mi cuerpo, o sea, tu cuerpo es mío.

- Ni hablar!! Gritó Libby desde el cuerpo de Sawyer.

- Ah no! Pues mira lo que hago loquera!!

Entonces, Sawyer, dentro del cuerpo de Libby, empezó a tocarse el cuerpo por todas partes, insistiendo en los puntos más sensibles y gimiendo exageradamente, lo que provocó la ira de la psicóloga que se abalanzó sobre él para propinarle una paliza.

Por suerte, Jack, Danielle y Ben les sujetaron antes de que se hicieran realmente daño.

- Queréis parar? Oíd, es mejor que nadie se entere de lo que ha pasado. Si nos rescatan se de un sitio donde pueden ayudaros a recuperar vuestra forma original, es la Corporación Dharma, ellos os ayudarán, tienen técnicas muy modernas. Dijo Ben.

- Si, ha mi me daría mucha vergüenza. Dijo Jack en voz de Danielle.

- Por qué te daría vergüenza? No te gusta mi cuerpo? Preguntó Danielle con la voz de Jack.

- Mujer, no es eso….pero imagínate…como nos mirarían los demás, sobretodo cuando tengamos que…bueno…que miccionar.

- Ya….vale, por mi de acuerdo, mantendremos este estado en secreto.

- Ahora vamos al entierro de Sayid, si no es que Shannon y Nadia se han arrancado los cabellos y tenemos dos entierros más. Rió Sawyer desde Libby.

Los cuatro salieron seguidos por Ben, que no podía disimular la risa que le provocaba al ver los caminares de sus pacientes, con el cuerpo y el alma en completa lucha.

Llegaron al lugar donde enterraban a Sayid, no sólo Shannon lloraba, sino que el resto de mujeres de la isla también, al parecer, Sayid, había practicado sexo con todas y cada una de ellas a excepción de Danielle y Libby, a quienes no había encontrado suficientemente atractivas.

Aunque no era cristiano, Eko ofició una pequeña ceremonia que hubiera servido para cualquier religión. Dijo unas bellas palabras, y también hizo hincapié en la unidad que esperaba que reinase entre las mujeres que habían formado parte de aquel pequeño harem.

Terminada la ceremonia, Jack, Sawyer, Danielle y Libby se dirigieron a sus tiendas, pero para disimular tuvieron que cambiar .

- Oye Sawyer…espero que seas bueno y no hagas cosas malas conmigo esta noche.

- A lo mejor eso es lo que a ti te gustaría Libby. Contestó Sawyer con una seductora sonrisa.

Libby no respondió, sólo se acercó a él, con su paso firme y se tomó ella misma entre los brazos, besándose en la boca como nadie la había besado antes. La sensación para ambos era extraña, el beso pertenecía a un cuerpo pero el deseo a una mente.

Pero los dos eran bastante morbosos como para seguir experimentado, así que ante la sorpresa de todos entraron en la tienda de Sawyer y no salieron hasta dos días después.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Lost, o sea, serie, trama, personajes, etc etc etc me perteneces. De nuevo me ha servido de inspiración para un fanfic. Sólo escribo para disfrutar y porque es bueno para la salud mental.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA. Rated M. Este relato no está autorizado a menores de edad (18 años o cualquiera que sea la edad indicada en el país de origen). Contendio sexual, adulto y situaciones y lenguaje extremos y vulgares. Puede herir la sensibilidad. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO dentro de la propia isla.**

**EPÍLOGO.**

Durante los meses que vinieron, en la isla hubieron muchos cambios.

Nadia, Shannon, Kate, Ana-Lucía y el resto de mujeres se unieron a un grupo de apoyo para viudas de Sayid que Eko había creado.

Eko, por su lado, había abandonado los hábitos y se había erigido como guía espiritual del grupo, permitiéndose mantener relaciones con las mujeres, a quienes conseguía satisfacer no sólo por ser guapo, listo, fuerte e ingenioso, sino por saberlas escuchar y mimar como merecían.

Desmond, tras el abandono del que fue objeto por parte de Penny, decidió corretear desnudo por la playa y el bosque con la esperanza de que alguna mujer se fijara en él, sin embargo, sólo fue divisado por los miembros de un gigantesco carguero que llevaban mucho tiempo solos en alta mar, y que decidieron ir a buscarle. Desmond, aceptó resignadamente, pensando que mejor eso que nada.

Jack disfrutó dentro del cuerpo de Danielle. Se hizo la manicura, se cortó el pelo, se puso ropa bonita y convirtió a Danielle en una atractiva mujer de cincuenta años que era perseguida todo el día por Locke y Ben.

Danielle se fue a meditar a la selva, dejó crecer su barba y desatendió su higiene y su vestimenta, llegando a crear tal confusión con su aspecto que algunos habitantes de la isla confundían el cuerpo de Jack, poseído por la mente de Danielle, con un oso y hasta con un Big-Food.

Sawyer y Libby, o Libby y Sawyer experimentaban cada día nuevas técnicas con sus cuerpos, que iban desde la relajación hasta el sexo tántrico. Eran felices y no necesitaban a nadie más a su alrededor, hasta que el cuerpo de Libby quedó embarazado y Sawyer empezó a sentir mareos, suplicando que alguien le trajera a Jack, pero cuando veía a Danielle acercarse e inspeccionarle se sentía peor y se negaba a desnudarse. Libby aprendió a tener más paciencia si cabe.

Ben, Hurley y el resto de los hombres se reconvirtieron al budismo, encontraron un templo y se instalaron en él. Raparon su cabeza y con las cortinas sobrantes del avión se hicieron túnicas.

Y aquí termina la historia alternativa de Lost.

**FIN**


End file.
